


lips and leather

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [85]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Greasers, F/F, First Kiss, Girl Gang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6611179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had always wondered what leather would feel like on her skin–not the leather of her pristine saddle shoes or of her mother’s front car seat (they had the newest model, of course). No, the leather she wondered and wondered about was black and worn and covered in car grease, the fabric of a jacket only the most rebellious girls at Arkadia High wore (and one that belonged to the queen of them all, Raven Reyes).</p>
            </blockquote>





	lips and leather

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: princess mechanic + first kiss

Clarke had always wondered what leather would feel like on her skin–not the leather of her pristine saddle shoes or of her mother’s front car seat (they had the newest model, of course). No, the leather she wondered and wondered about was black and worn and covered in car grease, the fabric of a jacket only the most rebellious girls at Arkadia High wore.

The T-Bird girls were all sharp grins and sharper words, loud laughter in the halls during class and the screech of tires on empty roads. Clarke–with her baby blue skirts, gauzy neck scarfs, and neatly stacked books–always felt a thrill when she passed them on the school steps. The acrid scent of their cigarettes burned in her nose long after she passed them, long into the night when, with closed eyes, she thought about slipping her arms into one of their coveted jackets.

Putting it on wasn’t the only way she thought about that sewn and molded leather; she dreamt about taking it off too, and taking it off the flightiest of them all. Raven never looked her way twice (at least, not at the same time she was glancing her way) but even so, she could see it: her pale hands fingering the collar, slipping underneath, guiding the soft armor off her slender but strong brown arms. They’d be close enough for Clarke to feel her heat, her breath, her thrum of danger that might taste even more delicious than her lips.

She’d imagined that a dozen times over, but she never imagined, when she walked out the gym side door to get away from the dance for a moment, that she would ever have the chance to make it happen.

In the dark, Raven was leaning up against the wall, a flask in one hand and a short blade in the other. She gave Clarke and her pink flouncy dress a a long and sensuous once-over. “What’s a girl like you doing out here?”

“What’s a girl like you doing at a school dance?” Clarke shot back with a sly smile.

“Free country.”

“If it’s a free country, then you can’t object to me joining you for a moment.”

Satisfaction washed through Clarke as she saw a grin tug at the corners of her mouth. When she placed herself beside Raven, she made sure that their shoulders almost, but not quite, touching. Even separated by linen and leather, there was a hum, a crackle of electricity between them. Raven stilled, as if feeling it too. Clarke turned her head, nestling her chin into her shoulder.

“I wanna go for a ride,” she whispered, not missing the way the other girl’s lips parted–in surprise, in anticipation, she didn’t know.

“You sure about that?”

“Yes.”

Raven pushed off the wall without another word, but after two steps, she winked over her shoulder. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into.”

Clarke grinned widely as she trotted after her, giddy at the prospect of getting in over her head.

Thirty minutes and a dozen streets later, with the car parked at the top of a ridge overlooking the starlit town, Clarke slid her hand around the back of Raven’s neck and pulled her in. She tasted gin and lipstick, and she shivered as she imagined the smear of red that would no doubt be left on her lips (and elsewhere, if she was lucky) at the end of the night. 

Though Raven ruled the streets with speed and risk, she was cautious with this, with the two of them. So it was Clarke who parted her lips first, who climbed over to straddle her, who asked for more, more, _more_. Raven gave easily, and when Clarke finally, _finally_ felt leather under her palms, and then felt it fall away, the girl with wings large and powerful enough to take her far away from their town started not just giving but taking too, her fervor growing as the distance between them shrank.

After, Clarke decided she liked the warm silk of Raven’s skin over the scrape of leather. Even so, she slipped the jacket on as they headed home (much later than any good girl would). Raven shot her an amused look, and Clarke hid the smile on her mouth–but not in her eyes–behind the collar.

“I’m gonna need that back,” Raven warned.

Clarke shrugged. “I know. Besides, it won’t be too long until I get my own anyways.”

Raven’s laugh cracked through the night, loud and surprised but not derisive. If anything, she sounded excited. “You did say you wanted to go for a ride.”

“We’re only just getting started,” Clarke replied, eyes closed, head tipped back with the wind streaming through her hair, and her hand interwoven with Raven’s over the gear shift. The car roared, jerking forward as they sped into the night, two girls who were only just crossing their starting line. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kay-emm-gee.tumblr.com)!


End file.
